Bellum
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Sobre o brilho de Marte.


**Bellum**

Ele não gosta da luz do sol. Prefere a noite e o brilho das estrelas, porque não é simplesmente um amontoado aleatório de luz. As estrelas falam. Elas falam, elas gritam, cantam canções eternas e indecifráveis dos quais eles só pegam uma ou duas notas, uma ou duas melodias fora de contexto. Não se entendem porque não são para serem entendidas – e os centauros não tentam entendê-las, como muitos bruxos tolos acreditam, apenas mantêm a cabeça erguida e atenta para o caso de precisarem ouvir algo. E ouvem muitas coisas. Ouvem barulhos de corujas, dos cascos dos companheiros, das aranhas no interior das partes mais escuras. Ouvem os passos de Hagrid quando ele aparece para visitá-los - e que incrível é aquele homem, realmente, para ter tamanha permissão, e quão mais impressionante ainda é que nenhum dos humanos jamais percebeu isso, nem mesmo um pouco? Não que isso os surpreenda, de verdade. A arrogância humana atravessa gerações.

Eles sabem, porque ouvem: os filhotes andando nos jardins, as visitas à cabana de Hagrid, os risos e gritos barulhentos demais nas grandes comemorações. Não gostam do barulho, atrapalha a comunicação com as estrelas, mas aceitam as presenças. Aceitaram há muitos anos, após várias conversas e acordos com Alvo Dumbledore (o único humano, além de Hagrid, já convidado por espontânea vontade para se reunir ao meio deles – e isso, mesmo que fosse por uma travessura estúpida de um par de gêmeos insolentes, ainda possuía um considerável mérito). Não fazem mal aos filhotes, é contra seus princípios, e se há algo a que se prendem, além das estrelas, são esses ideais sólidos – esses ideais que tantos acham que ele traiu, muito embora ele saiba que não, que foi uma escolha necessária e (ele acredita) certa.

E esse momento, enquanto ele sai para os jardins, é o momento de olhar ao redor e, se não refletir, observar as consequências da sua escolha, observar todos aqueles humanos tão diferentes em essência adotarem um único objetivo comum – e enquanto vê Minerva McGonagall tomar a frente e erguer a varinha em preparação, respirando profundamente como se tentasse aproveitar o ar uma última vez, ele também vê um relance de Horácio Slughorn tremendo como gelatina e lutando para manter-se em pé, e dois ruivos idênticos com sorrisos de desafio forçados, e ele pensa, é assim que um universo explode, quando todas as suas estrelas se colidem para defender um mesmo mundo. E suas mãos apertam o arco com força enquanto ele olha o céu.

Marte brilha.

O brilho é intenso e enche seus olhos, e ele se lembra de quando todos eles notaram aquele brilho, notaram e pensaram no que estava por vir – e naquela noite ele fez uma escolha, e cavalgou com um filhote de humano em seu lombo, traçando seu destino desde então. Os humanos veem Marte como o planeta dos homens e da guerra, mas para os centauros, o astro vermelho tem mais a ver com a força, a energia, e sua luz penetrante nos últimos sete anos prova isso. O aviso fora evidente e foi parte de sua escolha não ignorá-lo.

E, agora, enquanto os comensais rumam para o castelo e lhe restam poucos segundos de paz, ele olha ao redor mais uma vez e, incrivelmente, pela primeira vez na vida, admira um pouco os bruxos. Sente o sangue correr com mais velocidade por suas veias e, ao notar um garoto minúsculo e louro que definitivamente não deveria estar ali, o centauro Firenze levanta o arco por uma causa que não é dele e se prepara pensando no quanto tudo aquilo é ironicamente belo e impressionante, e em como todas aquelas pessoas nunca perceberão por inteiro a coragem que tiveram.

(As estrelas morrem uma de cada vez.

Os mundos morrem todos os mesmo tempo.)

E é por isso, no final, que, na ausência de um sorriso, um ar triunfante poderia ser notado na sua expressão, se alguém prestasse a atenção necessária. A primeira flecha é disparada e uma sensação de orgulho quase irracional preenche sua alma, porque o medo não o atinge, porque ele sabia o tempo todo. Olha o céu uma última vez antes de se concentrar na luta e não se arrepende, nem um pouco. Marte brilha... Assim como os olhos de Harry Potter.


End file.
